Together, with you
by Amamiya Toki
Summary: Set two years after Haruka and co. graduate from Saotome Gakuen. Haruka reflects on her relationship with Tokiya... And there's some secret that she's keeping from him. What could it be, I wonder? Tokiya/Haruka. Rated for Fluff. Potential OOCness!


OYAHOOOOOOOOOO! I'M BACK AGAIN!

Hai hai, Jo-chan desu! With a burst of inspiration, I bring you another one-shot for UtaPri!

I can't believe I completed two one-shots in three days and posted one one-shot a day for three consecutive days! (I wrote Sleepless Nights a week or two ago, but reposted it as a new story yesterday)

5 REVIEWS IN A DAY! THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOMUCH! You guys really made my day. (cries into sleeve)

"Together, with you" was an extremely random title chosen by luck. Why luck? Because this author has a lousy naming sense. Really. I have problems coming up with a title. I also wrote (the first part of) this in the dead of the night. Old habits die hard.

NOW, ONTO THE STORY!

Disclaimer: I do not own Uta no Prince-sama and it's Franchise.

* * *

><p>Time flies so fast, Haruka sighed as she placed the lid on the pot of the boiling stew. Two years have passed; and now she had become a famous composer. It seemed like so long ago when she had just entered Saotome Gakuen, aspiring to be a composer.<p>

During her one year there, she met many different people from different backgrounds.

There was Ittoki-kun, energetic and cheerful by nature, who never failed to abandon a friend in need. There was Hijirikawa-san, a quiet person who, like her, loved to play the piano. There was Shinomiya-san, with his... homemade cookies and his love for cute things. She remembered the time he had leapt at her, he saying that he had mistaken her for his pet!

There were the guys from the S class as well. There was Jinguuji-san and his infamous reputation as the school's number one ladies' man. There was also Kurusu-kun, who constantly faced daily misfortunes thanks to his roommate. And there was... Ichinose Tokiya. She thought she had mistaken him as her idol, HAYATO, at first sight. However, somewhere along the way, she had found out that he was actually HAYATO himself, but came to the school to achieve his own dreams— to sing.

She placed a hand on her abdomen as she thought of him. She had never once thought of him as HAYATO, to be honest. She saw him for who he really was. She saw him as Ichinose Tokiya.

Suddenly, a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her against a warm, muscular body. Haruka yelped, surprised at the sudden movement.

She smiled, blushing slightly as she spoke.

"Welcome home, Tokiya-kun."

She had seen him for who he really was... and fell in love. With Ichinose Tokiya. Of course Shining was furious when he had found out, but he gave them both a chance and Tokiya was able to achieve his dream. He was able to sing; and she was able to help him by writing songs for him straight from the heart.

"I'm home, Haruka." Her husband whispered gently, tightening his embrace.

Tokiya's songs had been well-received ever since he debuted. In fact, his debut album was so popular that it had topped the charts for several consecutive months!

Shortly after his first world tour, he had proposed to her, despite her concerns about his career. Still, she had accepted; because she loved him dearly. When he told Shining about their engagement, the older man was over the moon and insisted that he had to plan their wedding.

However, Tokiya was against it. He only wanted a small, quiet wedding where only few family members and friends would attend. If they did something as large as Shining wanted, those darn paparazzi would get in the way. After hearing this, Shining agreed; but still insisted on doing the preparations.

As amazing as Shining Saotome always has to be, he had their wedding prepared in a mere three days. It was held in a small chapel in Saotome Gakuen itself (Tokiya had bet that Shining built it just for that very occasion) where Shining had 'volunteered' to be the pastor. The man was even kind enough to loan them his villa for their honeymoon.

Their friends all came to grace the event.

Otoya had sat through the wedding with tears of joy; and had been quite over-expressive when he had congratulated them. Masato was a lot less expressive than Otoya, but had been smiling throughout the event. Natsuki had 'baked' a cake to congratulate them, which no one dared to touch. Ren had little to say, but still congratulated them with a smirk. Shou had been happy for them, his eyes gleaming as he congratulated them, but had gotten a little angsty when Natsuki glomped him afterwards.

Tokiya's parents had attended the wedding as well. Tokiya looked exactly like his father, but had gotten the colour of his hair and eyes from his mother. She knew that Tokiya's relationship with his mother was a bit strained, but although reluctant, she still came; and that was the most important thing. His father, however, was happy for his son, and even cried during the wedding. Haruka was starting to think that Tokiya might have gotten his personality from his mother.

Since the wedding, two months have passed, and the two were happier than any couple could ever be.

"Would you like to take a shower first? Dinner would be ready in a while, so you can get cleaned up first."

"That sounds like a good idea," Tokiya placed a slow kiss on her cheek. "I'll be done soon."

XXX

Haruka had set the table, proceeding to remove the pot of stew from the stove.

"Let me help you with that," Tokiya offered, who had just appeared at the kitchen. Haruka couldn't help but admire how a simple black T-shirt could fit her husband nicely, showing his well-built figure…

"It's alright; I can manage on my own. You must be tired, so why don't you wait at the table?"

"But..."

"It's okay; I can handle it myself! Trust me!"

"If you insist," He smiled.

XXX

Dinner had been a quiet affair, with occasional conversations in between. As always, Haruka insisted on doing the cleaning up, leaving her husband to his own resources. When she was done, she found him on the couch, reading.

"How was your day off?" Tokiya looked up from his book as his wife sat down next to him on the couch. "You went out shopping with Shibuya, didn't you?"

"Yup! Ah, but that's not really much to talk about. How did the interview go?"

"Well, the interviewer was really annoying," Tokiya growled, irritation showing on his face. "She kept going on and on and just won't shut up."

Haruka laughed.

"What's so funny?" Tokiya asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's rare for you to express your hate for someone so openly," Haruka spoke between giggles.

"I'm being serious here. She was really getting on my nerves."

"What kind of questions did she ask?"

"The usual, I guess. It sounded like she was prying for gossip to me."

"I see."

"Anyway, let's not talk about that now." Tokiya shifted to face her, holding her hand. "You're hiding something from me, aren't you?"

"E-Eh? Why would I?"

"I know you long enough to be able to tell."

"We're only married for two months…"

"Usually, when you go out shopping, you'd usually be excited to tell me about the things you bought the moment I come home. Also, you have been spacing out a little too much today. You didn't even notice when I came home."

"T-That…"

"Haruka." He spoke her name softly. "What are you hiding from me? Is it really something that I shouldn't know?"

"Toki…"

Haruka wanted to convince him to drop the topic, but was abruptly interrupted when her husband pressed his lips down on her, taking advantage of her surprise to slip his tongue into her open mouth. He leaned closer to her, his arms around her waist in a warm embrace.

Haruka closed her eyes and melted into the kiss. Letting out a low moan as she felt her back hit the back of the sofa, she wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to bring him closer to him. Their tongues danced in passion, their moans in harmony with one another.

Soon, the couple parted for air, panting as they looked longingly into each other's' eyes, gaze fixed on each other. Tokiya slipped a hand beneath her blouse, running it along the smooth skin of her stomach.

"We shouldn't, Tokiya-kun," Haruka whispered in between pants. "We both have to wake up early for work tomorrow."

"I don't care," Tokiya purred, pressing his lips against her neck. "I want to make love to you tonight, Haruka."

"But…" Tokiya placed a finger to her lips, cutting her protest short. He smiled, fingers gently brushing against her soft lips.

"Let me love you tenderly tonight, my love. Let me hold you. Embrace you."

Haruka's eyes softened as she replied.

"As you wish."

XXX

The ringing of the alarm clock woke Haruka from her sleep. She turned, groaning as she reached out, grabbing the clock. Turning of the noisy alarm, Haruka blinked, looking around the room. She tried to move, but her movements were restricted by a pair of strong arms that were locked into place.

"Tokiya-kun; we have to get up."

"Five more minutes, Haruka." Tokiya mumbled, half-asleep.

"That won't do; Tokiya-kun. We both have to be at the studio today."

"If you tell me what you've been hiding from me, then I'd get up immediately." Tokiya opened an eye, smirk on his face.

"Ah…" She was hoping that he'd forgotten about that.

"Haruka," He sighed, burying his face in her hair. "Why won't you tell me? Are you afraid of how I'll react?"

"It's not that… I'm just afraid that it might… affect you. Especially since you're getting more and more popular, it might affect you and your work."

"Haruka, darling, you know that nothing will affect me so easily. So just say it."

"Well…" Haruka shifted, turning around so as to face him. She felt a lump rise in her throat as she spoke.

"I'm pregnant."

Tokiya's eyes widened. He stared at her, not saying a word. It was as if he had gone into shock.

"Tokiya-kun? Are you all right?"

"It's… quite a sudden bit of news," Tokiya admitted.

"Aren't you happy?"

"I am, but it was… how do I put it, rather unexpected. I didn't know how I should react. I… Why didn't you tell me earlier?" He placed his palm on his forehead, sighing.

"I didn't want you to worry. Plus, you're so busy; I was afraid that you'd take too much time off because of me."

"I'll eventually find out, won't I?" He placed a kiss on her forehead. "I'm glad you told me."

Haruka smiled. The two lay on the bed, in each other's embrace. Soon, they will have a new addition to their family.

Suddenly, Haruka sat up abruptly. Tokiya raised an eyebrow at her.

"What's wrong?"

"Shouldn't we be getting out of bed now?"

* * *

><p>If you expected a lemon, I sincerely apologise. I can't write a lemon. For a girl who hasn't got her first kiss yet, I already have small problems with fluff.<p>

The ending... Not very good, eh?

I wonder, if Tokiya and Haruka had a kid, would they have a girl or a boy? Or twins? What do you guys think?

It's really been too long since I wrote fluff. All my recent one-shots were all centered on the feeling of the main (male) character, so when I was writing, I froze for a while. I recovered somehow, I guess. I was telling my friend (a fellow author) "I want to write fluff no matter what, I don't care if there's no plot or whatever!" over the phone the other day and she was like "Just do it" as always. And so I did. WITH A PLOT.

I hoped you have enjoyed reading this one-shot as much as I have writing it! No more writing for now; it's my exam period.

**PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU FOR READING!**

Jo-chan signing out!


End file.
